Eternal War: Shadows of Light/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Ach, święta Bożego Narodzenia. Czas spotkań z bliskimi, dzielenia się opłatkiem, ubierania choinki, pakowania prezentów, ale i także puszczania tych samych melodii co sprzed dwudziestu lat, ciężarówek koka koli, czy też zakupowego pierdolca. By więc skorzystać z tego świątecznego zdziczenia, wiele producentów gier wideo postanawia w tym czasie wydać aplikacje''' czerpiące garściami z będącego na czasie tematu. Raz są to produkcje z panem w czerwonym kubraku, które to obracają się głównie wokół zbierania podarków, kiedy indziej tytuły bazowane na biblii. A z kolei innym razem, chrześcijańskie strzelanki pierwszoosobowe. Tak jest, trójwymiarowe gry akcji, które już na starcie kłócą się z dekalogiem. Tak czy siak, powstały między innymi, dosyć oczywiste podróbki większych produkcji z pozmienianymi modelami, jak chociażby super arka Noego 3d od łizdom 3. Wyklepane na pół gwizdka twory z fri di game studio, jak przykładowo saints of virture od schein studios. Oraz wreszcie gry oryginalne, stworzone w stu procentach na autorskich silnikach przez deweloperów, na których papież powinien nałożyć ekskomunikę. I dwoma profanacjami z tej ostatniej grupy zajmę się dzisiaj. Tak więc, jak wielkie mogą to być końskie spierdoliny? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ceregieli, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Eternal War: Shadows of Light, została wyrzygana na komputery osobiste, trzeciego maja 2003 roku , za sprawą niejakiego tu gajs software, które to dwa lata później, czyli w 2005 roku zmieniło nazwę na xrucyfix ze względu na zwiększenie liczby członków, jak i także zmianę nastawienia tylko na gry chrześcijańskie''. ''Studio to było zarówno wydawcą jak i producentem tych szczoch, a prócz swojego debiutu w postaci cienia światła, w swoim dorobku posiada również swego rodzaju kontynuację, która to jednak jest nastawionym na wiarę, sieciowym rpg-em akcji o tytule, eternal war koszmary. Co jak co, ale trafili z tą nazwą jak panu Bogu w okno. Jak można było przypuszczać, słuch po tej abominacji zaginął zanim się w ogóle pojawił, a nad ich największym dziełem nie pochylił się nawet pies z kulawą nogą, więc prędko pracownicy krzyża zwinęli manatki i nie pojawili się w branży gier jak i jakiejkolwiek innej nigdy więcej. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do bliższego omówienia tej tragedii w pięciu aktach, sprawdźmy, jak ta produkcja została przywitana przez recenzentów w Internecie, którzy to nie z jednego hardcorowego pieca wcinali ze smakiem. Jedynym serwisem, który jak żaden inny postawił pod osąd wojnę eteryczną, był oczywiście rosyjski absolut games, który ocenił ją na dwadzieścia procent, czyli ponad dwa razy gorzej od katechumena, w którym to napierdalaliśmy promieniami z miecza w niewiernych, uwięzionych w ciemnych korytarzach. Czas przygotować torebkę, a nawet całą wannę na wymioty i, niech Bóg ma mnie w swojej opiece. Po dwukrotnym kliknięciu na ikonę programu i przeczekaniu parę chwil czarnego ekranu, naszym oczom ukazuje się, taka maszkara. Jakieś zielone linie okrążają czerwoną, płonącą kulę trzymaną przez rękę chyba boga. A w gałce tej jest uwolniona czaszka, która świeci się jak psu jajca, nad nią widnieje napis wieczna wojna, cienie światła, a w tle koleś z jednym zębem i dziurą w kapelusza, brzdękolić '''na jednej strunie w nieskończoność parę nut. Tak, to się naprawdę dzieje. I niech ten obraz dotrze do waszej świadomości. Jestem po prostu oniemiały. I owszem, mógłbym coś napomknąć o ustawieniach grafiki, rozdzielczości, odgłosów, interfejsie, klawiszologii i innych pierdół, ale to co zobaczyłem najzwyczajniej w świecie odjęło mi mowę. Jestem autentycznie zdruzgotany tym co widzę, a nawet nie zdążyłem porządnie złapać w łapska myszki. Nie mam dosłownie nic do powiedzenia. Jestem pełen podziwu, tu gajs software. Napawajcie się tym widokiem. *Spooky Scary* Fabuła tej wykurwistej pozycji została osadzona w myślach samobójczych niejakiego Johna Koronado, który to chce desperacko wydostać się ze swojego osobistego koszmaru. Jegomość ten bowiem odkąd odwrócił się od Boga zaczął sięgać do kieliszka, oglądać nałogowo pornografię, podcinać sobie żyły, nadmiernie grzeszyć, i ogólnie rzecz mówiąc stał się wrakiem człowieka, a nawet i duszy, który to w rękach demonów był łatwym celem do zawładnięcia. Gdy bohater decyduje się na poderżnięcie sobie gardła, zjawiamy się my, w postaci dobrego kumpla Majka, który to postanawia wejść do umysłu Johnai zniszczyć powstałe tam twierdze demonów, oraz całe hordy piekielnych istot które spotkamy na drodze. Co jest jednak interesujące, prócz oczywiście, scenek, które to tak naprawdę są jedynie bitmapami o wielkości główki szpilki, bez jakichkolwiek dźwięków, to fakt, że po wybiciu w pień całego zastępu diabelskich poczwar z danej lokacji, otrzymujemy dialogi anioła z ofiarą, które to dotyczą spraw dotykających istoty wiary. Tak, bo dywagacja na tematy egzystencjalne to jest to, co nastraja mnie po solidnej dawce rozpierdalania w drobny mak sługusów szatana we własnej osobie. To tak jakby po każdej zakończonej rundce w pasjansa, otrzymywał przypomnienie, że kiedyś zginę jak i reszta ludzi. No po prostu brak mi kurwa słów. Czas przejść do rozgrywki, od której naprawdę zaczynają się schody. No wiecie, jeśli dla was od tego już się nie zaczęły. W wywiadzie bowiem dla pewnego portalu maniatyków religijnych produkcji producenci wyznają, iż są przeciwni niechrześcijańskim grom pełnych przemocy i lejącej się po ścianach juchy, więc postanowili stworzyć alternatywę w postaci tytułu w pełni chrześcijańskiego. Czy więc wcielimy się w jakiegoś apostoła z bożej łaski, który będzie nawracał sługusów belzebuba? Oczywiście, to wszystko to jedna wielka gówno prawda, gdyż w istocie produkcja jest nudnym jak dupa węża szuterem z widokiem pierwszoosobowym. Przemierzamy katakumby, lochy i inne twierdze, wybijając jednocześnie w pień stojące na naszej drodze przebrzydłe paskudztwa, by w końcu dotrzeć do portalu, który przeniesie nas do innego poziomu świadomości Johna. Owszem, raz na ruski rok otrzymamy jakieś zróżnicowanie w postaci przesunięcia dźwigni, zebrania srebrnych czy żółtych kluczy, czy też nurkowania w fekaliach, ale prócz tego przez bite siedemnaście poziomów, będziemy faszerować naszych przeciwników pociskami, aż do wywrócenia flaków na drugą stronę. Wśród kalejdoskopu istot do wytłuczenia, czyli innymi słowy mięsa armatniego, znajduje się co niemiara pokrak. Od piekielnych ogarów, które gdy tylko wyczują świętobliwego, zaczną zbliżać się do niego żwawo tanecznym krokiem. Skautów i najemników dzierżących broń białą lub łuki, rozkładających się mieszkańców i latających dżinów, rozsiewających gwiezdny pył podczas gwałtownego poruszania się nad ziemią. Aż po zakute w zbroje paszcze z kosą, zgarbione chochliki z pazurami wolwerina, dzikie świnie z trójzębem, szkielety z wielką laską, czy też tak zwaną Agatę, czyli. Na rany Chrystusa. *CoToKurwaJest* Na co ja właściwie patrzę? Jakiś gigantyczny, obślizgły cyklon, z jadaczkami w miejsce rąk i kolcami zamiast nóg? Jednak makabryczny wygląd nie idzie w parze z makabrycznie zabójczą sztuczną inteligencją. Ci strzelający zabójczymi rakietami, nawet nie starają się odpierać naszych ciosów. Chodzących truposzy bardziej niż naszą osobę interesuje pobliska ściana. Teleportujący się aplikanci najczęściej robią to praktycznie w jednym i tym samym miejscu. A forysie w głównej mierze biegają wokoło jak bezgłowy kurczak na plamie oleju. Arsenał też jest niczego sobie. W skład naszego uzbrojenia, prócz kuszy i sztyletu, którym wymachujemy jak nunczakiem z parówek, wchodzą także magiczne rączki, które to będąc w dupie jakiegoś trola, zapewne nie widziały słońca od millenium. Za ich pomocą możemy zsyłać na oponentów chociażby niebieskie pociski, zamrażające krew w żyłach i Bóg wie w czym jeszcze, zielone kolce śmierci, zwane tutaj jako blast trójcy, grom z jasnego nieba, czyli średniowieczny odpowiednik paralizatora, jakąś kulę plazmy z niebieskimi mackami, która po zetknięciu się ze ścianą bądź jakimkolwiek ciałem, zachowuje się jak mała bomba atomowa, laskę wypływającą mordercze wybuchowe dyski unicestwienia, oraz wreszcie złoty miecz, który to jednym ciosem, który to zajmuje pół godziny, może rozpołowić ciało paskudy. Oczywiście magią nie nacieszymy się zbyt długo, bo gdy tylko wyczerpiemy daną nam amunicję, tracimy z nią także nabytą umiejętność. A co mamy zrobić by ją odzyskać? Oczywiście klękanie, modły i wszelkie żądania możemy sobie potłuc o kant dupy, bowiem jedynym sposobem na przywrócenie uzbrojenia, jest zabranie lewicującego nad ziemią kolorowego rombu. Jaki to ma związek z czymkolwiek? Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Poziomy, jakie zaprojektowano w tym dziele elektronicznej rozgrywki, powodują silne emocje. Głównie epidemiczny wkurw łamany na całkowite załamanie nerwowe. I nie chodzi już o same cele misji, które w głównej mierze są bliźniaczo do siebie podobne, ale schematy tych miejscówek. I o ile te pierwsze nie powodują chęci popełnienia sepuku, to już kolejne z pewnością sprawią, że po paru chwilach obcowania z nimi, wyrwiecie kabel od myszki i jebniecie toma hołkiem w monitor. Prócz cofania się od końca do początku mapy, czy też desperackiego macania ścian, mamy także zapadające się pod naszym ciężarem platformy, maleńkie przyciski, których nie da się zobaczyć pod mikroskopem, a co dopiero ludzkim okiem, portale, które skazują nas na pewną śmierć w sekundzie od wejścia na drugą stronę, puste pomieszczenia, przez które można wyjść strzelając pociskiem w ścianę, która niczym się nie wyróżnia od poprzednich, schody wypełnione w kółko jednym i tym samym przeciwnikiem, oraz wreszcie tajemnicze drzwi, które jak żadne inne w etapie, akurat otwierają się pod wodą. Kto uznał to za dobry pomysł na litość boską? Oprawa w tym gniocie to istny szczyt miernoty i amatorszczyzny. Gra bowiem hula na pierwszej wersji id tech, która napędzała pierwszego kłejka. Tak, tego kłejka pełnego satanistycznych symboli i brutalności, z roku dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego. Do chuja wafla, nie ma to jak w 2003 roku , czerpać garściami z technologii pamiętającej czasy duke nukem 3d. Tak czy inaczej, będziemy podziwiać z gruba ciosane modele, niezdecydowane tekstury które raz wchodzą na siebie a raz nie, animacje, których nazwanie drewnianymi byłoby komplementem, gargantuiczne pole widzenia, czy też cienie, a raczej dwuwymiarowe ściśnięte placki padające na podłogę. Jednak i tak pierwsze skrzypce gra tutaj oprawa dźwiękowa produktu. Prócz zapętlonej melodii z meni głównego trwającej zaledwie dziewięć sekund, mamy także odgłosy arsenału brzmiące jak nadepnięcie stopą na butelkę musztardy, te towarzyszące upadaniu, które przypominają raczej oberwanie cegłą podczas szczytowania, a dźwięki potworów brzmią jak bekanie, chrapanie, czy inne skrzypienie. Raz na ruski rok nasz bohater jebnie suchara tak jałowego, że wszystkie bochenki chleba znajdujące się w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów od odpalonego komputera z tą produkcją, zamienią się w kamienie, a same odzywki przeciwników, których jest tyle co kot napłakał, powodują jeszcze trwalsze uszkodzenia na płatach mózgowych.Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014)Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9)